


Untitled Document

by Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jonathan and Will are sick, New Family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, naps, reconstituted family, the first chapter is just trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh/pseuds/Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh
Summary: When Neal Hargrove leaves,Billy is taken in by Jim Hopper and Joyce Byers.





	1. Musings

Hey uhm what if Billy joins the Hopper-Byers family?

I know a lot of people don’t like him and I didn’t either at first. Then I started writing a Stranger Things/Monster Hunter thing (it’s the best thing I’ve ever wrote) and started toying with the idea.

Maybe Billy’s dad skips town and Hopper ends up taking him in?

He doesn’t do a 180 character flip,but he learns to be better. He’s no boy scout,but he tries to fix things.

-At first he treats it like some strange punishment,feeling like a caged tiger.

He smokes and drinks,but Hopper doesn’t stop him. He doesn’t reward the behavior,but never hits him either.

It occurs to him about two and a half months in,when they’re all sitting around at dinner that Hopper might actually care for him. Most of the Hopper family is here-Jim himself,his wife Joyce,daughter Janie,and that “zombie boy” Max talked about a couple times-also named William,but currently going by Will. Jonathan,the older son,is away at NYU.

Jim-Billy refuses to call him anything else-asks him how his day was. He pauses,and Janie starts praising her practically-husband,Mike.

He tries to take good care of Janie.

He takes her to school on the mornings that Jim can’t or when Joyce is feeling under the weather,which is more often now and days.(He wishes he could say he was surprised by her announcement,but he wasn’t)

At first,both he and Janie loathed the task-he still felt caged and she just didn’t like him. She liked hanging out with her dad in the morning,or at the very least,her mom.

But soon they both began to cherish their ride to the school,and sometimes Janie wished it could last just a little longer.

He doesn’t see Max very much.

Max spends alternating weekends between Dustin and Steve’s houses,although she lives with her mom at least on paper,occasionally visiting Casa Byers or the Wheelers. Sometimes she even visits Jonathan and Nancy’s apartment,or the Hopper’s new house to visit Janie.

He sees her once,when she’s talking with Janie,popping in to remind the little girl that lunch was going to be ready in a few minutes-Joyce made Macaroni and cheese,with pb&j’s,which he made. When he notices Max he smiles a little and invites her to eat with them.

She accepts and Max can’t think of a time where the teen’s smile has been more genuine.

Or when she had such a good pb&j.

When Kali crashes their Thanksgiving,he asks her on a date. Or rather is coerced into it by Janie.

A proper one,and he brings her flowers-daisies-and picks her up in his car-ridiculous considering the fact that the two are both staying with the policeman and his family.

Which they belong to,of course.

She thinks he’s silly-she’s not staying in Hawkins after all,there’s no mischief to be had.

In the end,they skip the movie and just sit for hours and talk.

They’re not home by curfew,but neither was Joyce or Hopper.

In the end,neither of them were ment to go to Hawkins,but they ended up there.

Somehow, Billy feels like he could call Chief Jim Hopper the father he never had.

He calls him “Dad” at Christmas-and this time it’s no accident.

It feels so strange to him-he once hated his father,but now he has a new one.

Hopper calls him “Son”,and he doesn’t recoil at the words,turning cold and angry at the world,like when Steve mocked the two.

He’s just jealous,Janie told him,he doesn’t know how to connect to his father-and his kids are all rebellious teenagers now,or so they think.

(He doesn’t quite understand that part-animals maybe?-but he doesn’t ask.)

Had he really been so similar,just a year ago?

Perhaps he’s not King Billy Hargrove any more. Maybe he’s just Billy Hopper, rookie firefighter.

He’s still rivals with Harrington,rookie cop.-


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happens here.

Billy,Hop decides needs to get up. And take Janie to school for him.

After all,what was the punk doing?

Sleeping? Was he even at the new maison Hopper?

Hopper needed to sleep,Joyce was taking the boys to an appointment,and Janie needed to get to school.

Although they had moved into an actual house instead of the cabin,Janie could not very well walk ,so Hopper usually tried to take her.

But one of the cops on nightshift need sometime off,so this entire week was off. Somehow,Hopper had ended up on nightshift instead,so now he was death walking.

Besides,Billy wasn’t even in school anymore,nor was Steve.

At least Steve was trying something new. Billy had barely left his room,save getting cigarettes or workout equipment.

“You up,kid?” Hopper knocked on the punk’s door. 

A moment later,Billy opened the door.

“What do you want,jailer?“He scrawled.

Hopper shook his head.“I’ve told you before,ain’t your jailer,but I need you to me a favor.”

Billy squinted his eyes.

“What do you need,old man?”

Hopper sighed into his hand.

“Just take Janie to school for me,okay just take her to Hawkins Middle.”

“I know where to take her,there’s only one middle school in this hick town”

“Thanks,I appreciate it. I’m going to bed.”

Billy huffed and leaned on the door frame.“where is the brat anyway?”


	3. Chapter Two

Janie comes downstairs,frowning at the man with a mop of blonde hair.

“There’s my special girl.Ready for school,kid?”

Janie smiled. She was wearing a red overall-type dress over a white blouse and had her hair in pigtails. She looked really young,like nothing had broken her happiness.

He wondered for a brief moment if Max had ever been as happy as Janie.

Had he been this happy?

“Yeah,dad.”Janie was carrying a box full of seashells and seaweed. ”Jonathan gave me some stuff for our project.”

“Awesome,kid,but I can’t take you to school without falling asleep at the wheel.This punk's going to take you instead,ok?”

Janie frowned at Billy,and he could almost see a little raincloud hanging over her head.

“What?”

Janie looks at Hopper.”Can’t Mom or Jonathan take me and Will?”

Hopper returned the look.”Jonathan is really sick,and so is Will.Joyce is taking them to a doctor.Punk-kid is your only choice.”

That was Billy’s last straw.He was done.Why should he take Janie to school? He barely took Max to school-and she was his step-sister!

“Don’t call me that,Jim.”Janie looked at him,angry for disrespecting her father.

“Mouth breather.”She whispered.

Billy looked at Janie.

“What,are you afraid of me,little girl?Scared of the big bad wolf?”

“That’s enough!”Hopper yelled gruffly.”I’ll take you.Let’s go,Janie.”

“Fine!I didn’t want to go take her anyhow!”

Janie and Hopper left and Billy walked into the kitchen. He hopped up on the counters and stood up,head brushing the ceiling.

This was were the Hoppers hid their good alcohol. He grabbed the bottle and sat on the counter,taking a long swig.

The booze burned at the back of his throat as he contemplated what he’d done.

He doesn’t stop until the bottle is empty.Long past then.

He’s still sitting on the counter when Hopper comes back,but the chief just walks upstairs,avoiding the young man.

At some point,Joyce comes home with Jonathan and Will,who both look sick as all get out. He makes eye contact with Joyce and she sees the bottle,but he heads to his room instead of risking a confrontation.

He doesn’t hate Joyce,so when she knocks on his door,she lets him in.It’s past noon,and he’s starving and has an awful headache.

“I have to get to the store for my shift. Can you pick up Janie for me?”

Billy sighs.”I guess so,but doesn’t Jim want to go get her?”

Joyce smiled.”He would if he could,but he can’t.It’s up to you,dear.”

Joyce looked down at her watch.

“Her school won’t be out for another hour,okay?Hawkins Middle,3:15.And you’re sober,right?”

He can’t meet her eyes,so he looks at her feet.

“Probably.I had something to drink after Jim left.”

Joyce looked at him,slightly disappointed in the teen.

“I’ll just have Jonathan or Steve get her.Maybe she can hang out with her friends until Hop or I can go get her.”

Billy swallowed.Joyce reminded him of his own mom,even if couldn’t really remember her that well.He was pretty young when she died.

He knew she’d be disappointed in him,the way Joyce was right now.When had he became such a douche?

“No,it’s fine-I”Billy’s voice was cracking,and Joyce knew he was on the verge of tears.Without thinking,she wrapped her arms around the much taller teen.


	4. Chapter Three

Dinner that night was extremely strained.

Hopper,Joyce,and Billy all avoided looking at each other, while Jonathan and Will sniffled into their soup bowls, and Janie talked about school.

“Then Mr.Clarke said that if we didn’t quiet down he’d give us a detention. He was just joking though.”

“Dah you,ah,finidh the projec’?”Will asked stuffily.

“Yeah, don’t worry we put your name on it too.” 

Janie is staring at him weird from across the table. Her dark eyes were squinted at him,and her lips were downturned into a frown.

“I’m glad,it looked really good.”Joyce said,giving Janie a smile.

“How was work?”Jonathan asked Joyce. He wasn’t stuffed up like Will,but his voice was hoarse,getting quiet in places.

“Jonathan,baby,save your voice. It was fine,I ran into Karen on the way out. How’s the soup,everyone?”

“It’s greap,mam. Just what the doctor orfered. Guess I can go nack to schal tomollow?”

Joyce smirked.”The doctor ordered rest and two tylenol. I know,I was there. We’ll see in the morning,ok?”

Hopper yawned.”Murray is back,so no night shift for me. I’m going to sleep for another 12 hours. I can take you two crazy kids to school tomorrow,okay?”

“I can do it.”Billy blurted. Why not? Joyce and Jim,they were trying to meet him halfway,he might as well give it a shot. Besides,it was better than being bitter all the time.  
His offer was an apology,hidden under his words. He wasn’t great at sharing his feelings,so he hid them.

Hopper gave him a scrutinizing look,determining if the “punk kid” was good enough now.  
Funny,he had been this morning.  
But that was before he lashed out,before he got drunk.

Then he looked to Janie.She nodded.

“Okay,fine,but you have to obey the road laws.”

Billy rolled his eyes.”They’re not laws,they’re suggestions.”

Before another fight could break out,Joyce said “Karen’s taking the divorce well. She said she’s dating Murray now.”

“Yeah,he was telling me about that the other day at the station.”

“Nancy thinks it’s a little weird to see her mom dating again,but she’s happy that she’s happy.”Jonathan shared.

“She’d be happy,even if she only had you.”

“Who is Murray?”Billy asked.

“Murray is another officer down at the station.”Jonathan said.

“Save your voice,Jonathan,baby.”Joyce said,ruffling her eldest son’s hair.”It won’t do you any good to lose your voice completely.”

“The kids-if Will goes-need to be at school before 7:45,okay?”

Billy nods.”I got it.”


	5. Chapter Four

The next day is sunny and clear,for a January.Billy is woken up by a well-intentioned Joyce.

“C’mon,you’ve got to get going.Will can’t go,he’s still too sick.Just Janie today,ok?”

Janie’s eating a plate of yellow Eggo waffles at the table when he stumbles out.

The sunlight is too bright on his eyes,he thinks,just turn it off.

Janie stands and asks him if he’s ready to go,mouth full  
.  
He smiles a bit reflexively-she’s so young,so childish.

“Yeah,uh,let me just grab some…Do we have OJ?”

That was actually how he started his mornings,or at how he tried.

“Nope,Liam said he’s allergic.”

Billy raised one eyebrow.”Who is Liam?Does he live here?A third Byer brother?”

“Will told me he wants to go by “Liam” now.I’m just going to roll with it.Get it,like dice?”

Billy shook his head at the girl.”I got it,it wasn’t funny.”

“Mouth breather.”

“Whatever,twerp.”

Janie sticks her tongue out in retaliation,and he rolls his eyes.

Instead of OJ,Billy slogs back a glass of tap water,which wakes him up a bit,while Janie finishes up her Eggos. 

Janie is wearing a light grey sweater under overalls and white socks.She hadn’t put on her shoes yet,(happy red cherry chuck taylors with the high top part rolled down),but her flannel jacket was slung over the back of her chair.Her hair was still sporting the pigtails she had yesterday.

“Ready now?”

Janie is lacing her high tops up,folding the top down.He knows that Steve got her them a couple weeks ago,for a birthday or something. Billy wonders if he taught her that was the fashion to wear them that way,or if she figured that out herself.

Janie is ready to go now,and so is he,so they grab Janie’s backpack-and Janie tries to grab his hand but he snaps it back,putting it in his coat pocket instead.

Their breathes are crisp in the brisk morning air,stinging Billy’s face.Janie climbs in the passenger’s seat and buckles up.She can’t seem to decide whether she’s pouting or joyfully excited at the prospect of a new day.Her face is delighted,but her arms are crossed.

He laughs a little and so does she.  
He flicks the radio on and awful disco fills the car.Janie scrunches up her face and the radio flicks off.She wipes her nose on her sleeve.

“What,no disco for you?”

“It sucks,like Nancy on roller skates.”

That also made Billy laugh as he starts the car,quickly bringing it past speed limit.He wasn’t fond of disco either.

He had never seen Nancy on roller skates,having only met the eldest Byer’s girlfriend briefly at the aforementioned party before leaving,but he was willing to bet she was clumsy on skates.

“What about you,kid?You good on skates?”

Janie smiled a little.”Kind of,but not as good as Mike or Max.I’m better than Dustin though,even though he’s had more practice.”

“Why?You don’t go to the skate parlour much?”

Janie dropped her smile.”No,not really.I’ve only been once or twice with Max.I used to see the commercials all the time when it was just me and Dad though.”

“What time do I need to come get you?”

“You don’t need to;I’m going to make cookies after school with Nancy,and then Dad’s going to come get me.”

“Mhm,save me some,all right?”He laughed,knowing they might be terrible,like the time Janie used salt instead of sugar in cookies she and Will had baked.  
They got up to a lot of hyginks together.

Billy took a turn,and Janie looked at him,raising an eyebrow.

“This isn’t the way to school.Where are we going?”

“Mickey Dee’s.I’m hungry.”

“Oh,ok.”

“You aren’t going to be late,I swear.”

“Daddy said to make sure you went the speed limit,but you’re about thirty miles above.”

“What do you want,Janie?I’ve been blackmailed before,and this is probably worth it.I ain’t a crawler.”

“A crawler?”Janie asked,not understanding.

Billy gave a long sigh.”Someone who drives too slow,or crawls along the road.”

Janie shook her head.”I want hashbrowns.”

“Didn’t you just eat an entire stack of Eggos at the house?”

“Didn’t Dad tell you to abide the speed limits?”

“Good point.”

Janie got her hashbrowns-and was there at 7:50,five minutes before school started,but later than she was supposed to be there.


	6. Chapter Five

Janie crumpled the paper sleeve from her hashbrowns and shot it into the trash can. It bounced off and she frowned,using her powers to drop it as she walked by.  
Max and Dustin were waiting for her by her locker.

“Hey.”She greeted cheerfully,stifling a yawn. 

“Tired?”Max asked,giving the other girl a hug.

“Yeah,I stayed up reading The Hunt for Red October.It’s by a new guy,Tom Clancy.”

Max screwed up her face.”Isn’t it Tim Clancy ?Is that another guy?Mike is sick today and so is Lucas.He musta caught it from Will.”

“Will is still pretty sick.”Janie said,opening her locker and getting her books for Mr. Clarke’s class.”I think it’s starting to get Daddy too.”

“That sucks. Steve made some soup for my mom. I can bring some over if you want?”

“I’m sure it’ll be great.Thanks,Dustin.Hey,is Nance sick? We were going to bake cookies after school…”

“Nah,she’s fine.”Max looked in her bag,shuffling papers around.”Aww,shit.Can I borrow your Math book for Littman’s class? Mine’s at home.”

Janie obliged and got the book from her locker.”You get more use out of this than I do.”

Max shrugged.”Did you see the new episode of Who’s the boss?”

“I don’t understand how you can watch that stuff.Katie and Allie is much better.”Dustin said,walking to Mr.Clarke’s class.”Plus, E/R. Comedy gold!”

Mr.Clarke smiled as Max,Dustin,and Janie walked into class. He liked all of his students,but could not deny that the AV club held a special place in his heart. 

“Aww,no Mike or Lucas today? And Will is still sick?” Mr.Clarke asked as the kids sat down 

“They’re all sick now. Jonathan’s sick,and maybe Dad too.He let Billy take me to school today.”

Max froze”B-Billy,as in my ex-stepbrother? Will didn’t get a new nickname or something?”

The red-haired girl knew that the jerk had been staying with the Hoppers,but she didn’t know that Janie had fallen in with him.Despite the young girl’s telekinetic abilities,she felt the need to protect the girl from him.

“Yeah,”Janie answered.”He’s been living with us,remember. He was just doing Daddy a favor.”

“Okay,”Max said.”I still don’t trust him.”

The group all took their seats as the bell rang and the classroom began to fill with students.

Mr.Clarke stood up and began to explain the lesson.”Please open your books to page 174 and complete questions 3,4,7 and 8 for bellwork. Today we are going to present our dioramas of our ecosystems. They will not only be graded on how factual they are,but also how well put together they are. Troy,since you seem to like talking so much,why don’t you and your group present first?”

Troy Harrington was not very much like his older cousin Steve. In fact,he was more like Lonnie than the children’s babysitter. It made Max smile a little bit for the bullying kid to get his just desserts.

“John,what did you get for number three?”

Janie was glad that class was over. She was excited to bake cookies with Nancy-and probably see Mike.

She wondered why everyone had gotten sick and for a second,she pondered if this was some sort of bug brought over from the Upside-down. She soon vanquished the thought,as she had left that part of her life behind.

“Mom’s going on a date tonight,so Steve’s gonna stay over.”Max said,trading the apple from her lunch for Janie’s pretzels.

“I hope it goes well.” Dustin leaned back and threw sand at Max. “She got so sad when that date with Mr. Harrington didn’t work out.”

“Hey,Charon warned her. He was a cheater anyway.” Janie leaned on Dustin’s arm and put her feet up in Max’s lap.

“Thanks,Janie.Thanks.”


	7. Chapter Six

“You want a job?” 

“What?” Billy asks,disoriented. He was sitting at a table in a dinner absentmindedly sipping a coffee.

“Well,you look to old to be in school,and I reckon you don’t have a job. We need a hand down at the mechanics shop.You in?”

The man who had inquired was probably a little older than Hopper,a tan line from goggles impressed onto his face. He had blue eyes that stood out against his reddened skin and blond hair,about average weight in blue jeans and a greasy white shirt.

“Yeah,that works.” He did know his way around a car,and he could use some pocket cash. Besides it might be nice to get out off the Hopper’s house.

“Okay,finish up here and go to Lucky Dragon Mechanics.”He stuck his hand out for Billy to shake.”Thomas O'Reilly.”

Billy took the proffered hand.”Billy Hargrove. The shop with the big sign?”

“Yeah,that’s the one.See ya,kid.”

Billy paid his tab and walked out to his car. He hopped into the car and buckled up. He might like to drive way above speed limit,but he didn’t want to die.  
Buckle up,kids.

The Lucky Dragon Mechanic’s was off of the main street,near the library. He had taken Susan’s station wagon there once,even though he knew how to fix the small issue,as Neal had insisted that it be handled by a professional.

It was a small shop,and only two or three cars could be worked on at a time. It was fairly recognizable,thanks to the large sign with a fat green dinosaur,or maybe it was a dragon. 

He parked and locked his car before heading into the building.

A man in a worker’s jacket with a patch titled “Jack” greeted him in a gruff voice.  
“You must be Bill. The one O’Reilly found.”

Billy cringed inwardly at the introduction. He hated being called Bill;it reminded him of his father’s dead cousin.

Neil had told him it was Billy’s fault Bill had died. And his mother.

But Billy hadn’t set the fire.

He managed to mumble “Billy.” out and offered a hand.

“Jack,like tag says.” Jack did not shake Billy’s hand,but instead looked Billy up and down with disdain.“Pretty boy,do you even know how to change oil?”

Billy frowned,eyebrows downturned. “Yeah,I do,Jackie-Boy.”

Jack returned the frown.”Then you can change the oil in Mr. Frank’s car.”

Billy raised his arms,as if to say why not? “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story takes place in January 1985 and references a lot of of other fics.


	8. Chapter Seven

Janie got into Steve’s car.

Nancy was sitting in the passenger’s seat. Although she and Steve were no longer romantically involved,that didn’t stop them from being good friends. 

“Hey kiddo. How was school?” Steve asked as she buckled up.

“It was good. Guess what a I got on our group project?”

“An A?” Nancy guessed,turning to look at the little girl.”Mike was sorry he couldn’t help you guys today,but he woke up and could hardly talk. He wouldn’t have been much help today.”

“Does everyone normally get sick like this every year?” Janie asked. “Or is this from there?”

They didn’t really talk about the Upside-Down. They just wanted to forget. 

Steve flicked the radio off. The car was quiet.

“No,”Nancy reassured,crossing one leg over the other.”It’s just a cold. Nearly everyone gets sick. I’m surprised that you haven’t caught it. You were isolated for so long,your immune system must be weakened.”

“Paging Dr. Wheeler…”Steve joked,but to no avail,the quiet happiness of the afternoon was shattered.“Uhm,Janie,what was that project about?”

“Will,Mike,and I made a underwater habitat to show all the niches and competition. It was pretty cool.”

“I understood none of that.”

“You wouldn’t,mouth breather. A niche is like a special job for a animal or plant or whatever. Competition is like for resources or space.”

“Oh like the scramble for materials and land during the age of Imperialism.” Steve referred,tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.  
“You and your historical references.”Nancy teased,casually slugging him in the arm.”Hey,how’s your course down at the station?”

“Easier than expected. Also,everyone treats me like I’m Hop’s son.”

“Aren’t you though? His family includes like everyone now.”

“Okay,but officially,who’s on the list? Who’s in Clan Hopper?”

“Well,me of course. And Joyce,Jonathan,and Will.” Janie said,chipping into the conversation. “We do live with him after all. Max,Dustin-hey the entire party.”

“What kind of cookies do you want to make?” Steve asked

“I think we have mix for chocolate chip at the house,but it might’ve been sugar.”Steve laughed a little at Nancy.”If we don’t have what you want,we can run down to the market.

Steve pulled into the Wheeler’s driveway. Although Ted and Karen had divorced,Karen had kept her last name,and the house. Ted had kept the car,and Karen had bought a station wagon. Karen had also gone back to teaching kindergarten at Hawkins Elementary school. 

“I guess Mom’s out with Murray.”Nancy said frowning while looking out the window.

“Your mom’s allowed to date,Nancy.”Steve after getting out.

“I know. I never said she wasn’t…It’s just weird.”

“I understand. My dad went out with Dustin’s mom,remember?”

Janie was already at the door.  
“Are we going to bake cookies,or are you guys going to talk?”

“We can do both.”Steve argued as Nancy opened the door.

Holly was jumping on the couch watching tv. And singing along to the He-Man and The Masters of the Universe. With Erica.

Holly hopped off the couch and ran to Steve,Nancy,and Janie.

“Steve!”She squealed,grabbing onto his legs.”Come play with me!”

Oh Joy.


	9. Chapter Eight

It wasn’t that Steve didn’t like the little five year old,it was just that Holly loved Steve. 

“Hello,Holly-Jolly.”Steve says,picking up the blonde girl,who was already jabbering on about her day’s adventures at kindergarten,which like most five year olds,she had started that fall.

“And then we practiced our numbers. I can go up to 15 now! Wanna hear,Steve?”

“No,I-”

“One,two,three,uhm,four.” 

“Hey,Holly,can you go check on Mike for me?”Nancy asked,taking her from Steve and putting her on the floor.

“‘Kay,Nancy!”Holly dashed away to Mike’s room.

“Hi,Nancy.”Erica said,sheepishly turning off the TV.”Guess I should go,huh?”

“You can stay if you want,but if you head home right now,you can raid Lucas’s action figures before he gets home.”

The eight year old was practically out the door before Nancy could finish speaking.

Nancy and Janie put down their backpacks. 

Janie walked upstairs to Mike’s room and opened the door.

“Mike?”Janie asked,knocking and opening the door.She giggled at the sight she saw.  
Mike was fast asleep on the floor,mumbling something about planes and drooling,while Holly bounced on his bed.   
Adorable.

Janie left her sick sleepy boy to rest and gathered Holly up. The little girl resisted,pushing against the girl’s overalls.

It had been nearly a year since that fateful week since the Mind-Flayer had infected Will. Two since he was taken. 

Nightmares still plagued the town of Hawkins,but no longer did the monsters of Hawkins lab roam the streets.

Janie carried Holly downstairs to the couch,where He-Man still played,although at a considerably lower volume. 

Nancy was trying to get the boxed cookie mix from Steve,who held it over her head.

“Mike is sleeping.” she told them,sitting down at a bar stool placed at the island bar.”Ready to get to work?”

Steve relented and put the mix down on the counter. Nancy threw a pink,frilly apron at Steve and a green checkered one at Janie.

“Really,Nancy”Steve smirked at her.”Is this how you wanna play?”

“Payback,”Nancy winked and then read the instructions on the box. ”Oh,this makes a lot. You might have to bring some home with you,Steve.Janie,could you get a bowl?”

“Plannin’ on it.”Steve said,hopping up on the counter.

Janie stood on the stool and opened the cabinet. She got out a large white bowl with a floral design and handed it to Nancy.

The brunette girl emptied out the mix into the bowl.

“Hey,Steve,can you put a record on?”Janie asked. She liked the records,and the Wheelers had the best ones.

And then there they were,baking box sugar cookies and singing loudly (not to mention off key) to A Hard Day’s Night.

Until Mama Wheeler and Phil Callahan walked in.

“Mrs. Wheeler,Officer Callahan. Well,Nancy,it was a pleasure to visit your lovely home as always,but I’m afraid I must get Janie home.”

“I don’t have to be home until seven tho-”Janie argued. She didn’t want to go home yet,she wanted to finish the rare afternoon.

“Yeah,but you’ve got to get home early so I can run over to the Hendersons. Claudia has a date tonight. Nance,please do tell me how the cookies go.”

“Bye Nancy. Tell Mike I hope he feels better.”

“Hi mom.”Nancy said,going for a diplomatic approach.”How was…Whatever?”

Karen Wheeler just inhaled deeply and set her bag down at the table. “Thanks for taking me out,Phil. I had a nice afternoon. Nancy,are you making cookies?”

“Yep.” Nancy said,making dough balls and placing them down on a cookie sheet lined with parchment paper.

“Nancy,you’re supposed to roll it out if you want them to look nice. Here,let me show you.” Karen pulled out a rolling pin.

“That doesn’t make sense. I’ve got this.”

“Fine,where is Holly? And why did you make so much dough? You’ll need to bake them in multiple batches ”

“She’s upstairs,and yeah,I know.”

“You and Barb used to bake cookies all the time…What happened to that?”

“Well,it’s hard to when she’s dead.”

“Nancy!Wh-What is up with you?”

Nancy continued balling dough and put the tray into the oven. Karen tossed her shoes on the couch and walked upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review and also comment what you think I should name this??


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wait,wasn't this story about Billy?

“Hello,Steve.” Claudia Henderson greeted,opening the door to her babysitter.”Why the long face?”

“Nancy-”

“Say no more. We need to get you a girl,Stevie.”

“I’m fine,Mrs. Henderson. When is your hot date showing up?”

“He’s not a ‘hot date’,Scott-”

“Wait,Scott,like Scott Clarke,Dustin’s teacher?” Steve asked, facepalming.”Oh,Mrs. Henderson,how did this happen?”

“Well,we met up at-”

“Oh Steve,you’re here! C’mon,Max and I are building a pillow fort.” Dustin said,walking into the hall.

“Hold on a sec,Dusty. I’m talking to Steve.”She turned back to Steve.”Casserole’s in the oven,take it out in half hour.”

The doorbell rang and Dustin quickly walked to answer it.

“Wait,Dusty,it’s just my date.”

“Well,then it’s okay.” Dustin pulled the door open to reveal Mr. Scott Clarke. The curly haired boy raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Clarke,what are you doing here? I don’t have a scientific question right now.”

Mr. Clarke cleared his throat.” Actually,Dustin,I’m here to take your mother on a date.Ready,Claudia”

Max walked into the hall.Dustin’s eyes were the size of teacups. “Hey,what are we all doing in the hall? Hello,Mr. Clarke.”

“Hello,Max.”  
“Yes,Scott.Let me just get my purse.”Claudia left and returned with the bag.”Bye kids. Love you. You too,Steve. Remember,30 minutes. Don’t burn my house down.”

“Love you,Mom.”Max said,waving her off.”C’mon,let’s build a fort.”

“Mom is going on a date with Mr. Clarke. That’s so cool.”Dustin said,eyes wide with amusement,and then with worry.”What if it goes badly? Also,did you bring the cookies?”

“You don’t think it’s cool,do you Dustin?” Steve asked,leaning on the wall.”Also,no cookies.”

“I’m just weirded out,that’s all.” The brown haired boy attempted nonchalantly.

“Okay,if that’s how you feel. Max,you’re quiet tonight.”Steve said,changing the topic

“No,I,uhm….”

“Wait,are you nervous about Claudia’s date? Don’t be,Claudia is level-headed woman.”

“So was Susan.”Max said quietly,Steve wrapping his arms around her.

“Besides,Claudia isn’t the type of woman to get lost in a date.”Steve said,trying to reassure not only the red-haired girl,but also the brown haired boy.” ’member the date with my dad?”

“Yeah,but that was doomed from the start. He’s still married after all.” Dustin said,smiling a little bit.

“C’mon,let’s go build a fort.”

 

“Hey,Steve? When are we going to eat?”Dustin asked from the pillow fort.

“Oh Shit.The casserole!”Steve yelled,jumping up and sprinting to the oven.

He pulled open the oven to reveal a fairly burnt looking casserole.  
“That looks like an asserole.” Steve thought,putting on oven mitts and removing it.It looked worse up close.  
“Kids?”He called,but Max was already standing next to him.”Bon appetit,right?”

“Steve burned dinner! Let’s go get McDonald’s!”Max said,laughing a bit.

“Wha-Max,no,there’s food here,we’ll have the-what is this?”He asked referring to the ruined meal.

“Mom said it was a leftovers casserole,cuz she needs to go grocery shopping.

“We’re going to McDonald’s. Get your shoes and Dustin.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Where you been,Champ?”Jonathan asked when Janie walked in. His voice was still hoarse and quiet.

“Nancy’s. Here you go,Bro.”Janie said,handing him one of the finished cookies,despite the fact they weren’t supposed to eat on the couch.

“Thanks,Janie.”

“You’re welcome. Still sick,huh?”

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak,but found no voice to do so. He just nodded.

“Well,I’ll leave you to it. What are you doing anyway? Are you watching Teen Wolf?”

Jonathan said nothing.

“Whatever. I’m going to go see Will.”

Will,like always,was coloring in his room. This time,instead of a creature of nightmares,it was the Ellywan from The Black Cauldron. Come on Eileen played softly in the background.

“Hi,Will.Cookie?”

“Hanks,Janee.” He was still terribly stuffy and congested,and was beginning to get a little sick-angry.

“We presented today,and ahh,ahh.”Janie sneezed,which caught her off guard.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting sick,Janie.”Billy said,standing in the doorway,”Can’t have you being sick in my car.”

“Nah,I’m good. Nancy said it was just allergies.”

“Well,Nancy’s not a doctor,is she?”

“You’ve got a paint.”Will said,”Bwut she’s fought off like two demagorgons and a feet of demidogs.”

“I don’t know what that is.”Billy said,not privy to the goings on of Hawkins Lab. “I’m gonna go work out.”

“Bye,Billy.”Janie said.

Janie and Will talked for a bit,until Joyce called the family for dinner.

 

“So,Scott… What movie do you want to see?”

“I don’t really know how to date,what do you want to see?”

“Me neither. Hey,did you see Breakfast Club yet? Karen recommended it.”

“I haven’t,do you want to see that?”

“That works.”  
God,was this awkward.

“So,uhm.”

“October,am I right?” Claudia tried to break the ice.

“Yeah. It’s weird here. Nothing like this in Arizona.” Scott said,running a hand through his neatly combed dark hair.

“Do you miss it there?” The brunette asked,shifting her legs.

“Only in the winter. It was warm there,but it was dependable. Lot less snow for sure. How’s the paper?”

“It’s going really well,actually. We just hired a new writer…”

The date was phenomenal.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Mom,I can’t take anymore sick days.”Jonathan argued.

“You just wan ta see Nanfy.” Will teased.

“That might be part of it,but I have to ah,ah.”Jonathan held his arm up like he was going to sneeze,but he didn’t.

“Ya admitted it,Jon.” Joyce joked,flipping the eggs.

“Fine,but can I go?”

“You’re still sick as a dog,bro-bro.”Janie said,walking into the kitchen. She high-fived Will and got a cup down from the cupboard.

“But if you did really need to return to school,I suppose you could. Just don’t talk,like at all. Janie,could you see if Billy is up?”

“No need,ma'am. I’m up and ready to take the kid to school.”

“No need. Will is mostly cleared up,so he’s returning to school,and so is Jonathan. He can take them.”

“Well, I got a job at a garage in town,so I’m going anyway. I can drop them off,and Jonathan can pick them up.”

“If it’s not out of your way,that works. Congratulations,by the way.” Joyce said with a smile.” Does that work for you,Jonathan?”

“I don’t care.”

“C’mon,kids let’s get you to school,huh?”

“Are you that excited for your job?”Janie asked through a mouthful of Eggo waffles. 

“Manners,Janie.” Her mother admonishes.

“If he’d use some,we wouldn’t be here.”

“She has a point there.” Hopper said,walking in to his kitchen and kissing Joyce on the lips.

 

“It’s too cold.” Billy complains when they step outside.

“What,don’t they have winter in California?” Will taunted.

“Touche,Zombie boy.”

Janie looked at him sharply,eyebrows draw up like a train collision.  
“Don’t you dare. Don’t call him that. Mouthbreather.”

“Jesus weft,kid. I was just teasing him. I saw that picture he drew and thought it was fitting.”

“I fied once.”Will said quietly.

“I know,I know.”Janie said,rubbing his arm.

“Hey, Janie,I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize to me,mouth breather. Will.”

“Whatever,let’s just get in the car.”

Janie and Will slid into the backseat still scowling.

“Y’all gonna be punks all day?”

“Unshun. Yes. Reshun.”Janie retorted.

“That’s not how that works,Jan.” Billy said,trying to get a rise from Janie.

Failing that,he flipped the radio on,filling the car with music of a bygone era. Janie was having none of it and switched it off. 

Billy sighed and conceded to just dropping them off at Hawkins Middle.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“If they’re not even your siblings,why do you care?”Jack asked in a disinterested voice.

“I don’t know. Guess I don’t want to piss off the chief,y’know.”

“I’d say “Just keep your head down.”,but you’d never listen.”

Billy smirked.” You’ve known me a day,and you already understand me.”

“Are we going to be best buddies from here on out?”  
“Likely.”

“Anyway,when does work start? Do we just wait?”

“I don’t know if you can see,but I’m trying to read right now.”Jack said,holding up his book.

“Well,I’m bored. What are you reading anyhow?”

“Ender’s Game.”

“What’s it about?”

“Well,let me put it this way: Shut up.”

The remainder of the day passed in much the same way,at least until they left the shop at noon to go and grab lunch from Mickey Dee’s.  
Well,actually,Billy left and Jack watched the shop.

And then Jack kicked Billy out of the shop because he was “absolutely bonkers”. With nothing left to do,Billy decided to head back to the house.

No one was home,since Joyce and Hopper both worked and everyone else was at school.

He happened to be snooping through Jonathan’s stuff when he heard the door unlock. It was,of course,not Jonathan,as he was at school. It could however be basically anyone else.  
He didn’t know who-no one was supposed to be here. He decided it would be better to be found somewhere else than Jonathan’s room. 

As quietly as he could,he walked out and started down stairs.  
It was not Jonathan Byers,but instead Steve Harrington. 

“Hey,what are you doing here?”Steve asked.

“I live here,asshole.”Billy responded in a voice that implied he couldn’t care less.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Why do you live here though?”

“I don’t know.”  
“Well,maybe you’ve overstayed your welcome.”

“Maybe I have,but that’s up to Cheif and Mrs. Hopper.”

“Mrs. Hopper? Are you cracked? This is the Deluxe Bopper house.”

“What is a Bopper?”

“Byer+Hopper=Bopper. Actually,it doesn’t really work. It sounds more like Chief and Lonnie.”

“Hell,is there a third brother?”

And then the doorbell rang. 

“Hello,”Billy asked,answering the door. Steve stood nearby,bat at the ready. Billy would never understand his paranoia.

“Wow,Johnny-boy,you got handsome! Cecelia traded up,huh? Look at that hair!”

“I’m not Jonathan,”Billy said,deadpan.”Who are you?”

“I’m Joyce’s ex-husband. Who are you two?”

“Billy, Steve.”

“Lonnie. Can I come in?”

“Did Cecelia dump you for Jonathan? Because SAME.”Steve joked,lowering his bat. Billy let him in.

“Nah,she just left me for a younger man. Whatever.”

“Soooooo,you’re here because?” Billy asked.

“Oh,she kicked me out and I’m crashing here. Joyce won’t mind,right? Also,how did she afford this place? It’s nice.”  
When the younger boys didn’t respond to his query,he began to speculate.   
“Wait,she didn’t sue the quarry and buy this place,did she? That lying whore!”

“I’m going to call Joyce. Be right back.”Steve said,walking to the phone. 

Billy walked over to Steve,who was dialing the number for Joyce’s store. “This man is cracked. Will’s totally fine,right? What is he talking about,suing the quarry.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“But isn’t Hopper Jonathan and Will’s father?” Billy asked.

“No one explained this family to you,did they?”Steve asked rhetorically.”Hi,Joyce. Lonnie just showed up. Uh-huh. He’s confused. How does something like that escape you? I could beat him up.” Steve pulled the phone away from his face, “Billy,do you wanna help me beat up Lonnie?”Billy nodded.”Oh,c’mon Joyce! You never let us have any fun.”

 

“So is the old lady around? I oughta give her a piece of my mind.”

“She’s busy. ‘Stead,you get us.”

“When did Joyce get so many kids?”Lonnie gestured up at a picture frame of Janie.”I’ve never even seen this girl before. And you two. One dies,three more grow back.”

“You know Will’s alive,right?” Billy interrupted,terribly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,It's been a while,huh?   
> I should actually name this....
> 
> Also I scraped the Heathers Story. I reread it-and hated it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“He can’t be. I went to his fucking funeral for christ’s sakes.”

“No,Billy’s right.”Steve said,and then Jonathan,Janie,and Will walked in. 

“Lonnie.”Jonathan said,throwing his arm back in a protective manner,stopping the younger Byer brother and their sister from progressing.”Janie,why don’t you go over to Mike’s.”

It was not a question,an order instead. Janie pulled at his arm.

“No,why can’t I come inside?”  
Will took Janie’s hand.”C’mon,this guy’s a jerk. You don’t want to meet him.”

Janie let him lead her out the door to their bikes.

“Oh so we’re just going to send him away? That was Will,wasn’t it? Who’s that girl? Let me see Will.”Lonnie said,angrily.”He’s my son. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I know about the quarry lawsuit!”Jonathan yelled,voice horse. 

Billy moved to leave,caught up in a Byer family dispute that he had no say in.  
“No,you stay! I have been dealing with this ASS for more than two years!”

“And so what! You never visit anyhow! I thought my son was dead for two years! Do you know how many times I’ve used that as a pick-up line?”

“No wonder Cecelia dumped you.” Steve said,cracking up a little.

Lonnie sent the dark-haired boy a sharp look.”Shut up! I came here in the vane hope that I had at least one son-but it looks like I have none. Goodbye, Jonathan.”

And then he left.

“What the FUCK did I just witness?? Can I have an explanation?”

Steve looked at his watch.”Why not? Fine,Here’s the story: Two years ago, Will wasn’t lost in the forest and Barbra Holland didn’t run away. They were….Stolen away….By a monster.”

“Who is Barbara? Wait that girl with the conspiracy death?”Billy asked,but Steve charged ahead.

“The monster came from Hawkins lab. It stole will,but we were able to get him back. Barbra died. While Will was missing,a body turned up in the lake,near the old quarry. We thought it was Will. Somehow,we forgot to tell Lonnie,Will and Jonathan’s dad,who was just here,that he was alive.”

“We didn’t ‘forget’. He’s an ass who only cared about the money that he might’ve made off Will.”Jonathan growled,punching the wall.

“And Janie and Hopper fit in how?” Billy asked. He didn’t believe the bit about “the monster from Hawkins Lab”,but there was probably truth to Steve’s story. He thought that maybe Will and Barbra had just been kidnapped,perhaps by an employee of the lab.

“Rescue efforts. C’mon,let’s get Janie and Will from the Wheelers.”

 

“Is it like a Hawkins thing?”Mike asked. They were all laying on his bed,he and Will side by side,hair touching,Janie’s legs thrown on top of both Will’s and Mike’s. “Janie’s Papa,my dad,Steve’s,and hell,Lonnie is in a league of his own.”

“That’s a bad word,Mike.” Will’s voice,thick with unshed tears,wavered out.  
\-------------  
The doorbell rang,and Nancy,who was downstairs studying/playing with Holly,answered. She smiled brightly when she saw it was her boyfriend. The smile all but evaporated from her face when she noticed his dour expression. 

Immediately,she assumed the worse. It was that time of the year after all…….

“The demogorgons,they’re back?” She asked,a note of panic in her voice. She thought of all the weapons she had and where they were.

Jonathan shook his head. “Almost worse,Lonnie came to visit. Will’s hiding out here. Hope you don’t mind.”

“No,no,it’s fine. I’ll run upstairs and grab ‘em.”

Nancy climbed the stairs and disappeared down the halls. A moment later, she appeared,without Will and Janie in tow. 

“How are they?” Jonathan asked.

“Asleep,C’mon,it’s adorable.” She took Jonathan’s hand and led him up to Mike’s bedroom. She quietly opened the door,holding one hand up to show quiet.  
On top of Mike’s flannel comforter,Janie,Will,and Mike are tangled together. Will is laying down,his legs resting over one of Janie’s, Mike laying on her arm and chest. He mumbles something,and Nancy closes the door.

“C’mon,let’s lay down too.” Nancy said,leading him to her room,knowing that he was probably tired. She opened the door and climbed under her blanket.  
With a small smile,Jonathan climbed into Nancy’s bed and they drifted happily off to sleep. At some point,Holly,not wanting to be left out,climbed into Nancy’s bed.

\-----------------------------------------  
“It’s been half an hour. What’s taking him so long?” Billy complained. 

“I don’t know. He probably got distracted. Maybe he ran into trouble.” Steve climbed out of the car and walked out to the car trunk,popping it open. He retrieved a nail-studded bat and Billy,who slammed the car door shut.  
“What the hell? Do you keep a fucking bat in the trunk?” Billy said with an indignant glare.  
Steve scoffed,”No,of course not.” He walked past Billy.  
”I keep two.”

“Do I get a bat?” Billy asked,rolling his eyes. 

“Nope.”Steve said,popping the p. He got to the door and pulled out a key ring with many keys and keychains. Billy rolled his eyes at this.

“Why do you have a key to the Wheelers?” 

Steve shrugged. “I have a key to most of the houses.”

“Yo,Nance!Jonathan!” Steve shouted. When no answer returned,he tried again. “Janie? Will? Mikey? Holly?”

“Wait here,ok?” Steve started up the stairs.He came back downstairs with a annoyed look on his face,baseball casually leaning on his shoulder.”They’re all FUCKING NAPING.”

“Do we join them?”Billy asked sarcastically. 

They looked at each other,silently challenging the other to say “Yes.”  
When neither conceded,they left Jonathan a note and left in Steve’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!  
> I don't know if Steve's description of what happened with Hawkins Lab was apt....He is kind of ignoring all the weird stuff so far..
> 
> Oh and this obviously isn't season three speculation cannon compliant.  
> Drop a name suggestion down below,m'kay?  
> Queen out.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

“Enjoy your nap?” Steve askes,legs swung up on the arm of the couch.  
Jonathan loves all his brothers- Will,and Steve-hell even Billy acted like one sometimes,but it’s at times like this he wishes he had a few less. He’s groggy from his afternoon siesta-they had the pleasure of being woken up by Karen,who was irritated when none of the nappers would explain what they were doing. He swears that woman could outscream a banshee.

“Steve,are you staying for dinner?” Joyce asked from the kitchen. She was tired from Lonnie,who had tried to harass her and Hop at work about settlements and funerals and Joyce was reminded of why none of the kids ever visited him. 

“Yeah,if you don’t mind. Do you want a hand with that?” Steve said,hopping of the couch.

“Could you take the tray from the oven? And it’s no issue,Steve. Are all the kids still going to your house for that sleepover tomorrow?”

“Thanks for reminding me,”Steve groaned,grabbing a pot holder to remove the chicken from the oven.”Looks delicious.”

“Steve,you charmer. Jonathan,can you get a move on these potatoes?”Joyce replied with a smile.

Jonathan helped his mother with the vegetables and Billy admired their teamwork. They worked like a well-oiled engine. He wondered how he could fit in.

“Boys,one of you go get everyone from upstairs. Billy,could you set the table?”

Obliging,Billy pulled seven plates down out of the cupboard and set them on the table. He pulled some napkins out and smiled. “So what’s this big party at Steve’s about?”  
“It’s because Mr. and Mrs. Harrington are out again.”

“His parents are out,so he’s babysitting a bunch of kids? Doesn’t he have any friends his own age?”

“He did that once and a girl died.”

Jonathan cleared his throat.”I’m his age,and so is Nancy.”

“Are you three each other’s only friends?”

“Yeah.”Steve said,walking downstairs.”I used to have other friends. They were jerks.”

“Do you remember Tina?” Jonathan asked,”With the Halloween party?”

“I do remember. Nancy might not though. We were really,really drunk.”

“STEVEN GRANT HARRINGTON!”Joyce scolded.

“Jonathan drank with Nancy! And with Murray Bauman!” Steve rebutted.

Joyce looked at her son sharply.”Do I want to know?”

“I wanna know.” Billy smirked.

“It’s really not that complicated…”

“Yes,because helping your kinda girl-friend reveal the half-truth about her best friend’s death is so mundane.” Steve jokes,ruffling Jonathan’s hair.

“Hey,how was your day at the shop?” Jonathan asked change the topic.

“They kicked me out…..” Billy said,something of a goofy grin on his face.

“What? For being an idiot?” Steve said,putting the potatoes on the table.

“It was just slow,” Billy bristled. “How’s the station?”

“It’s October. Of course it’s busy.”  
“Okey-dokey,let’s eat.” Joyce said,putting the chicken pan down on the pot holders.

“So,what are y’all doing for Halloween this year?” Billy asked,cutting up the meat Joyce had served him. He was sitting in his regular spot,next to Will,but Steve flanked his other side.

“Hey,that’s my arm.”Steve grumbled.

“We are going as a ghost and the Ghostbusters.” Janie said,smiling.

“Nancy,Jonathan and I will be escorting.”Steve reached for the dish of potatoes and put some on Will’s plate.

“Do you seriously have no friends?” Billy joked.”I feel bad.”

Steve rolled his eyes.

“You can’t think of a comeback,can you?”

“No,no I can’t.”

“You are such goofs. Pass the potatoes,Steve?” Hopper asked. 

“Sure,old man.”Steve handed the dish off to the police chief.

“I’m not old.”Hopper defended,trading the dish to Joyce.

“O.K.,pop.”

Jim shook his head.”Billy,how was your first day at work?”

“I got kicked out,but I still have a job.”

“Good. Glad you were here to reveal family secrets to Lonnie.”

Oh Shit.


	17. Chapter 17

“Anyway,kids,how was school?” Jim said,changing the topic without another word.  
“We presented our diorama yesterday for Mr. Clarke,so we didn’t need to today. Also,we started reading a play in Ms. Flemming’s class.” Will said,spearing a hunk of potato with his fork.

“Flemming,Pauline Flemming? I went to school with her.” Joyce said. “What play did you read?”

“Romeo and Juliet. It’s kind of boring though.”he continued,

“I like it.”Janie said,”It’s a little like my soaps,with the rival families and what not.”

“I never thought about that. Speaking of Romeo,how’s Nancy, Johnny-boy?” Billy smirked,

“You don’t think about much,so I’m not surprised.”Steve sniped

“She’s good. Enjoy your nap,Will?”

“Is that why you were home late?” Joyce asked.

“Shut up,Jonathan. You just wanted to be near Banancy.”

“Banancy.”

“I will not acknowledge that comment. Jane,eat your potatoes.” Jonathan said.

“They’re mushy. I don’t wannnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.” Janie whined.

“I don’t know,he broke out the ‘Jane’ here. Give me a peice,Janie.”

“Steve,did you catch Ms. Mahoney's dog?” Jim asked.

“Yeah,but the punk gnawed my arm.”Steve grumbled,stabbing at a bite of chicken.

“Wow,be on the lookout for werewolf Steve.”

Steve punched Billy on the shoulder.

“What,you looking for round two?” Billy asked,putting his fork down.  
“Any time,any place,Punk.” 

“Hey,Steve,you both got super beat up last time.” Will said,taking a potato off Janie’s plate.

“And trashed my kitchen.” Joyce mentioned,getting up to refill her tea.

“Hey,I helped to repair it.” Steve rebutted. 

“Like you helped after you and Tommy graffitied the theater sign?” Jonathan shot back.

“I cleaned it up,no thanks to you.”

“I had to go to the police station after we fought.”

“You started it and YOU punched a police officer.”

Billy whistled. “Jonathan’s a badass. I have so much respect for him right now.”

“Well,YOU insulted my family.”

Steve sighed,”Look,Jonathan. You’re my brother,and I love you. I’m sorry.” 

“Apollo-”

“But you started this,so why am I apologizing?”

“Be the bigger man,Jonathan.”Janie said.

“I started it and you know I ended it too.”Jonathan said.

Billy could hardly contain his laughter.

“Hey,Will,are you comfortable with going as the Ghostbusters? Just want you to be happy. Also,I don’t know if that costume would fit.” Steve asked,mouth full and trying to avoid the fact that Jonathan had him beat.  
Will pursed his lips. That chilly Halloween had long haunted his dreams,along with his nights.”No…”  
“You shoulda said something earlier,Will.”Joyce reprimanded.

“I know…”

“Y’all could be Teen Wolf.”

“Steve,no.”Janie laughed,one hand rubbing Will’s back in a

“You should be Boof,Steve.” Will said.


	18. Chapter 18

Janie woke up with a pounding headache,like she had been using her powers all night. Her nose was dry-not a trace of blood to be found. She stumbled to the bathroom in the dark night and sat on the counter,drinking a paper cup of tap water. 

From another section of the house,she heard the metallic scrape of someone grabbing a key ring. She clumsily maneuvered out of the bathroom and started down the stairs. Billy was putting his coat on,all the while mumbling about how cold Indiana was. 

He noticed Janie’s loud stumbling footsteps sooner rather than later.  
Before she was more than halfway down the staircase,he was up to her,supporting her feverish body.

“Hey,Janie. You alright?” Billy asked,putting one hand to her forehead.”Christ,kid,you’re burning up.”

Janie squinted. “Where you going?”She mumbled.

“I was getting a milkshake. Hold tight,I’m going to get your dad,ok?”

He slunk back up the stairs and down the hall silently,until he reached Joyce and Hopper’s bedroom.

“YO HOP,GET UP. JANIE’S SICK.”

In less than a minute, Jim Hopper was in the hall,Joyce on his trail.

“Damn,that was fast. She’s downstairs,on the couch. Really,really warm.”

Jim quickly started down the stairs,but Joyce looked him over.  
“Why are you fully dressed at,”Joyce looked at her watch,”Three Twenty-eight in the morning?”

“I was going out for a milkshake.”

“Great. Get one for me and Hop,and one for Janie.”she sassed,and walked passed him.

\----  
“Janie,baby,you doing alright?” Hop asked,clutching his little girl to his chest. Various small objects floated in the air around her. “Shhhhh,it’s alright,babe. You’re okay.”

“Bad men.”she mumbled into his chest.

“No,the bad men aren’t here. You just have a fever. Do you want me to read you a story?”

Unable to speak,Janie quickly nodded her head into his shoulder. Joyce took Jane into her arms,kissing the top of her head.  
The police chief quickly returned with a slightly warped book of poems. He put one arm around her,the other holding the book. Janie sat sandwiched between her parents.  
“Where the Sidewalk Ends,” Jim read,kissing her hair. He had read this book to her often before.”By Shel Silverstein,1974.  
There is a place where the sidewalk ends  
And before the street begins  
And the grass there grows soft and white  
And there the sun burns crimson bright,  
And there the moon-bird rests from his flight  
To cool in the peppermint wind.

Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black  
And the dark street winds and bends.  
Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow  
We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And watch where the chalk-white arrows go  
To the place where the sidewalk ends.

Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,  
For the children, they mark, and the children, they know  
The place where the sidewalk ends.”  
He kept reading to her from a silly book of poems he’d bought for his Sara when it was new oh so long ago,before Janie and before Will was taken. Joyce smoothed her hair,and quietly asked,  
“Can you take some medicine now? Billy went out,and he promised you a milkshake.”

Janie frowned at the thought of nasty medicine,but she trusted Joyce. She slowly nodded. Joyce got up to procure the cherry cough syrup.  
Jim’s voice was deep and even as he continued.  
“ Captain Hook must remember  
Not to scratch his toes.  
Captain Hook must watch out  
And never pick his nose.  
Captain Hook must be gentle  
When he shakes your hand.  
Captain Hook must be careful  
Openin' sardine cans  
And playing tag and pouring tea  
And turnin' pages of his book.  
Lots of folks I'm glad I ain't—  
But mostly Captain Hook!“  
Janie laughed a little bit at that one because it was one of her favorites.  
Billy walked back in.  
“I got milkshakes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "Where the Sidewalk Ends",although I have long enjoyed it. Poems borrowed are "Where the Sidewalk ends" and "Captain Hook"  
> Sorry not a lot happened,but I do have a special chapter planned-the very thing that inspired this story.  
> Hint: Werewolves


	19. How Steve Joined MHI

When Steve is nineteen,he takes to prowling in the forest at night.

It’s funny,he used to make fun of Jonathan Byers for this exact same thing.

Except he’s hunting.He doesn’t know what,doesn’t care.

It’s a danger to his town.

He knows that it’s probably nothing,but that is what Dustin thought Dart was.

And look what happened.He can’t let go,flunked out of college,and works a desk job for his dad now.  
Hawkins isn’t the same,not a sleepy little town in Indiana anymore…People are paranoid,scared by what they shouldn’t have seen.

Steve hears a stirring in the brush and holds his bat,ready to attack.His grip loosens-It’s just Janie,or whatever her name is.He should get Hopper,but she’s not one of his kids and even if she was,right now he doesn’t care.

He nods to her,and she returns the gesture,both continuing in the direction they were going.  
Eventually,Janie’s footsteps fade out as she walks in the opposite direction.

He’s hunting something,he knows the others are too.Tews,the cat Dustin got to replace Mews,was found torn apart in the park.

He thinks maybe they should stop getting cats.

It wasn’t the Demogorgon,or at least he prays.It looks more like the work of the demo-dogs,but it can’t be either,because little Janie here closed the rift between the two worlds.  
And if someone,somewhere,reopened it,he will spend his entire life tracking them down so he can personally kill them.If their work doesn’t.

He looks at his watch.It’s nearing three am,maybe he should go home and rest.  
That’s when he hears it.

Steve grips the nail-studded softball bat.It’s not Janie,not even natural.(Well it could be,Hawkins isn’t exactly the best definition of nature.)  
He should get Hopper,call Joyce,he shouldn’t be doing this alone- hell,Janie’s help would even be welcome now.

Steve hopes it hasn’t heard him,hasn’t sensed him yet,but he knows it’s too late.

The great woolly beast,a tangle of claws,fur and blood turns towards him,snout pointed to the ground.It’s not a wolf,and larger than a human.  
Aw hell.

That’s when he sees Hopper.   
The chief of police-and Billy,for some reason.Snarkily,he wonders if the entirety of Hawkins is in the woods tonight,or just Hopper’s family.

Billy somehow ended up with Hopper,after his dad took off.Steve still isn’t happy about him being around Janie so much after how he treated Max,but in the end it’s Hop’s call,not Steve’s.  
Besides,having a responsible male role model is kind of working out for him. He still isn’t a politician or anything,but he’s more behaved.

Billy also has a melee weapon,a sledge hammer,but in the glinting light of the full moon-wait,the moon..  
Everything clicks together in Steve’s mind.   
That thing-It’s a werewolf!

The werewolf,losing interest in Steve,in favor of Hopper,who was a larger target.

Billy throws the knife strapped on his thigh at the charging wolf,landing with a thunk defiantly in the side of the monster.  
Steve is still standing to the side,bat at the ready. He charges at it,whomping it heavily on the snout.

 

“What the hell was that thing?!?”Steve screams and is vaguely reminded of his first encounter-the demogorgon at Casa Byers.

Hopper’s arm is bleeding where the beast had raked it’s claws across his flesh.Billy notices and points it out.

“Should you get that checked out?”

“Nah it’s fine.I’ll just ice it.Anyway,thanks for the save kid.Glad you were around these parts.”

“Yeah,i...uh..couldn’t sleep.”

Billy looks at the shiny knife he pulled from the beast’s side,the monster’s blood still covering the blade.”Is this shit normal here?”

Steve cracks a little smile-of course it was.This was Hawkins after all.

“Billy and I will take care of this one-you go home and get some sleep.”

“Nah,I can help-actually what are we going to do with this?”

“Take it down to the lab.I hear they got most of the blood cleaned up now.”Hopper is smoking a cigarette now,but his arm’s still bleeding.

“Maybe we all go,and you get your arm fixed?”Billy asked,crossing his arms.Was that concern in his voice?

“Some good old fashioned father-son bonding,am I right?”Steve teased.

“I’m not his son.”Billy said gruffly,and turned away.He sounds just like Hopper.

Great,we’re back to “ass-hat billy”

Bullshit.

They all pile back into Hopper’s van-Billy insisted he was driving,but Steve beat him there.He didn’t think he’d survive Billy’s “Californian” driving right now.  
Certainly,Hopper wouldn’t.

They arrive at Hawkins lab quickly (above the speed limit?Definitely.)  
They catch the good doctor just as he’s leaving.

“Hey Doc.”The chief says,like his arm wasn’t mauled by werewolves.

“Chief.Why the-oh your arm!”

“We found a werewolf.We brought the werewolf.You’re welcome.”Billy snarls.

“Is-is it dead?”The doctor sighs into his hands.”When did that become a question I ask?”

“When your boys tore a hole in our dimension.”Hopper gruffly reminds him,dripping blood on the linoleum.

"Y'know,this way out of my depth. I should call the specialty team."Dr. Sam Owens says a short while later,a team of doctors is authenticating the werewolf. 

(It was actually a werewolf,but Steve already knew that.)

"You have a specialty team for werewolves?" Billy asked.

"Kind of just monsters?"

A doctor inspects Hopper’s arm,and Hargrove’s back-Steve hadn’t noticed it was scratched.  
Hopper’s arm is ok-it looked worse than it was,but the doctors insist on doping him up.

“Stevie,you’re my favorite son.”

Billy looked over at the werewolf,which had transformed back into a human.

“Hey,is that my dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very,very,special. It was inspired by a tweet from Larry Correia about how Stranger Things is the story of Steve joining Monster Hunter. I stopped writing it sometime in November,but I thought y'all might like it.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.  
> A looot of details are up in the air but I know a couple things for certain:  
> -Absolutely no Harringrove. None at all.  
> -Janie and the rest of the Losers still attend Hawkins Middle. Mr. Clarke is still a  
> -Jim and Joyce aren't married...Yet.  
> -The kids all call him Dad though.  
> \- Max lives with Claudia and Dustin.  
> -Neal's flown the coop.  
> -Or HaS hE  
> -takes place in 84/85 I think?????  
> -Jonathan is finishing school as is Nancy.Steve has graduated,as has Billy.  
> -probably going to mess this up.


End file.
